The One Who Comes Back
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ross goes to visit Carol, his ex-wife, to ask her for some advice about Charlie. But Susan gives him the right words to win Charlie back. Will he get his chance at redemption with Charlie after the break up?


Break Each Other's Hearts Again

"Ross?" Carol just opened the door to her ex-husband at the door.

"Hi. Um...can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure. But Ben's not here." She said as she closed the door.

Ross walked slowly in and sat down. "Sorry to come by like this but...I really wanted someone to talk to." He said.

Carol sat down.

"Carol honey? Who was at the...Oh. Hi Ross."

"Hi Susan." Ross said. While he normally would make fun or say a bad joke, he wasn't in the mood for it.

"What? No remark? No name calling? Nothing from the great Ross Geller?" Susan asked in her sassy voice.

"You think I'm great?"

There he was.

"Susan. He's in some pain. Please don't you two start." Carol said.

Ross sighed and Susan scoffed.

"What is it you need to talk about Ross?" Carol asked.

Ross took a moment to hit up and stop slouching. "You remember Charlie?" He asked.

Carol nodded. "Yes. You talked about her being Joey's girlfriend and you had started to like her a lot." She said.

Susan smiled. She loved how Carol was the kind-hearted person.

"Well, here's the thing. Last...two years ago, she got back with her ex-boyfriend. Now, I hear they are again broken up." Ross said.

"Wow. What he do to get her to leave this time?" Susan asked.

"Lie in every experiment he did. Cheat in races to get more money. Bribe people. Many things now. He's award is nothing now." Ross said.

Susan bit her lip.

"Oh. Well, what does this have to do with you coming here?" Carol asked.

"I wasn't sure if I should...go after her." Ross said.

"Go after her?" Susan questioned. "You mean like you have Rachel? How you got her pregnant? How you said her name while marrying Emily? That go after her?" She asked.

"Susan." Carol spoke in a soft tone.

"Yea. I haven't made the best choices. But Charlie...her and I connect. I mean Rachel is...was with Joey. And I know her and I are never getting back together. But with Charlie, I feel like my whole life has meaning. Like I know she's going to be there for me. Her and I have so much in common." Ross was going on and on.

"Okay. We get it." Susan said.

Ross stopped. "Sorry." He said.

"Look Ross. You still Love Charlie very much, right?" Carol asked.

"Yes." Ross nodded.

"Then if she's not with her ex anymore-"

"Then go after her. Fight for her." Susan said suddenly.

Ross was shocked hearing it from her.

"I wouldn't have gotten Carol had I not fought for her. Even when you two were having Ben and were just getting the divorce papers done."

Carol crossed her arms.

Ross started to glare but Susan was making a good point.

"Ross. Go and fight for her. Be the knight and geeky person you always are. Carol can't get enough of it and neither can Ben. So, go and get her." Susan finished saying.

Ross nodded. "Your right. I need to go and fight for her. I'm going now. Thank you Carol. And thank you Susan." Ross said giving both women a peck on the cheek and right out the door. "Tell Ben I'll take him to a hockey game next time." He finally said.

Carol and Susan laughed. "That was something else." Susan said.

"Thank you. For saying all that. I'm sure proud that you talk to Ross about Charlie." Carol smiled.

"Of course. Even I don't want Ross alone. No one should be alone." Susan said.

Carol gave her a kiss then headed out to get Ben.

Ross on the other hand, was on his way all over the city of New York trying to find Charlie.

He was going to tell her how he felt. He wasn't leaving her again.

After an hour, he finally found her.

"Charlie!" He yelled.

Charlie turned around. Still looking beautiful as she does.

"Ross?" She questioned as he ran up to her.

"Charlie. I heard about...your ex. And I want to let you know. You don't have to give me an answer right now. But my number is still the same." He said.

"Now. Charlie. I love you. And I know right now your trying to get over your ex but, I am here for you and I will fight with everything I have. I love You Charlie." Ross was going on. "And even if we break each other's hearts, I will still love you. Again and again I will still love you." Ross said.

Charlie was shocked and amazed. "Ross."

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me now. I can wait." He said. "I've waited a long enough time. I can wait a little longer." He said with a smile on his face.

He then headed off to work.

Charlie stood in the streets overwhelmed with Ross's confession.

Ross worked for the rest of the day waiting for Charlie's call.

When he got home, he checked his messages, nothing from Charlie. But he got one from Ben about the next hockey game. A message from mom and from Monica about their dad's birthday again.

And one from Chandler to help get out of it for a game.

Ross rolled his eyes at all these. But smiled at Ben's.

Then came one call. "Hello?" He piked it up.

"Ross. It's Charlie."

Ross was going to cry. He didn't think she'd actually call.

"Can we meet for coffee? Or dinner since it's evening." She said.

"Sure." Ross said. "I'll be down at the coffee shop in thirty minutes."

"Great. I'll be there." Charlie said.

Ross hung up the phone shouting with joy.

Ross was getting his grove back. And getting the girl he loves back.

The End


End file.
